


Can You See Me?

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: These are the thoughts of Hannibal Lecter regarding Will Graham, gathered together in a poem.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	Can You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This goes all over the place in different times, spending a lot in the first season. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

You’re been my shiny toy  
My wind-up toy I've played to perfection  
That's all you've ever been, according to you  
Or perhaps you're becoming more?

I’ve stitched myself within a person suit  
I’ve hidden myself behind a human veil  
Can you see past them?

I’ve pushed you to the brink  
I’ve set your mind on fire  
Will you jump or back away?  
Making your way through the flames?  
Wading through the melted residue  
All that remains of your former self?

You sit in the chair opposite  
Unriddling my thoughts  
Even as I unriddle you  
A meeting of the minds  
Can there be no decisive victory? 

Delving into you is always a challenge  
You slip away so easily  
Dropping into the darkness of your dreams  
A wonderland of mythical monsters  
Can I find myself there?

We dance around each other  
You touch upon my thoughts  
Only to shudder and look away  
Can I catch your eye?

You move so swiftly in intuitive leaps  
The only way to catch you is to cage you  
Setting snare after snare to satisfy my curiosity  
Will you elude them?

The web is closing around you  
You cannot escape its embrace  
Will you see my design at its center?  
Will you see me? 

Are you more than a wind-up toy?  
A tasty, tantalizing soul  
Are you someone I could call a friend?  
Can you see me?

See me in the shadows, Will  
See past the snares we’ve both set  
See past your label of intelligent psychopath  
Come and see the heart of me  
A heart you’ve claimed in all its darkness  
I want you to see me.

**Author's Note:**

> The references to Will accusing Hannibal of treating him as a wind-up toy are in Savoreaux. The lines about the person suit and the human veil are concepts Bedelia Du Maurier referred to Hannibal using in Sorbet. Will’s mind being set on fire were references made in both Buffet Froid and Kaiseki. The reference to no decisive victory was something Will said about Hannibal and himself in Digestivo.


End file.
